Never Let Me Go
by Saige C.P
Summary: CH6 UP NOW! Sequel to 'A New Home'. Harry is faced with dangers that threaten to destroy everything he has with his father. But as the dark forces descend will Harry and his family be able to pull through or will everything they worked for be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

NEVER LET ME GO

By Saige C.P

**Chapter One**

**Eyes**

Draco quietly made himself some porridge and then went back into his room, not in the mood with having breakfast with the other boy now that he knew who he really was. He was in an exceptionally foul mood, but at least he was safe here. He closed his door behind him but he had been forbidden by Snape earlier not to lock it. He sat down on his bed and dug into his porridge, chewing violently.

It felt strange making breakfast for himself, when he was at the manor his meals were always brought to him by a house-elf. A lot of things were going to be different from now on. Now he was all on his own, he would have to rely entirely on himself. How was he going to make it in society? Surely his father was going to disown him now that he'd run away, if he hadn't done it already. He would have to find a way to earn money; he had no intention on excepting charity from anyone.

He didn't need anyone's help! It's not like anyone cared anyway…his father hated him, his mother though he was a waste of time, his whole family probably now considered him a traitor and the only man he'd thought had ever truly given a damn about him was too busy with Potter, 'his bloody son'.

'I will not speak of this now! I refuse to engage in this conversation any longer!' came a shout from down the hall. Draco's head shot up. He jumped off the bed and crept to the door, pressing his ear to it. He was going to open the door but then he heard footsteps as Snape stormed past his room and into the kitchen. Potter followed soon after.

'You can't just shut me out like this!' he heard Potter argue. 'You said you want us to be a family, but how are we going to do that if you can't talk to me about stuff like this?'

'I do not have to answer to you! I am your father and you will respect my decision!'

'But what about me? What about how I feel? You said you'd quit! You promised!'

'I promised nothing!'

'But this is stupid! Once this gets out you and me will have to stay locked up here anyway. You won't be able to spy after that!'

'Well, maybe I don't want this to go public anymore!'

There was a pause. 'What are you saying?' Potter whispered a minute later.

'I'm saying, I've worked too hard to just stop now! I've sacrificed so much to do this, to do my part to help in this blasted war! Nothing should stand in the way of that!'

'So your job as a spy is more important than me? Don't I mean anything to you at all?'

'Of course you do…

'Then why are you doing this?'

'Why is it such a big deal?'

'BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT, AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU I'D HAVE NO ONE! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T ABANDON ME, THAT YOU'D BE DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS! I'VE TRUSTED YOU AND COMPLETELY PUT MY FAITH IN YOU! FINDING YOU IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND YOUR TELLING ME YOU WANT TO PUT ALL OF THAT AT RISK JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR TASTE OF THE ACTION!' Harry's voice lowered to a whisper as his speech grew shaky. 'I…I need you…p-please don't…don't…don't push me away….'

Snape lowered his voice considerably and Draco had to open the door a crack to hear what he was saying. He could just see Snape and Potter by the fireplace standing about a metre apart. Draco had thought Potter's 'little' outburst would have sent Snape off his rockers but instead Snape just stood there, looking uneasy. He had never seen someone do that to the professor. It was so easy to see they were related now; Harry had the label temper of the Snapes but tears were also running down the boy's cheek. Potter was really upset. _Potter was crying! _

'Harry,' Snape said, taking a step towards the teenager, 'you don't understand…

'Then help me to!' Harry sobbed.

'I…,' Snape hesitated and Harry turned to storm away but the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 'Listen to me, Harry…When your mother died, I lost everything. I had nothing to live for, I felt so alone I wanted to just black out and never wake up again. I thought that by continuing this work for the Order I could help bring down the man that had ruined my life. I had to do something…and now with everything that's been happening…I'm still getting used to it, Harry and I'm sorry. I was holding onto the past and letting you down in the process; and that's not fair to you, I know this is all new for you too. I don't know what came over me, I think I need to get my priorities straight.'

'I know you loved her,' said Harry, 'but maybe you should take a leaf out of your own book and 'let her go.'

Snape nodded. 'Dumbledore was right; I do need you too.'

Potter stepped closer and they embraced warmly. 'So you'll stop spying?'

'For you, I will,' said Snape.

Draco closed the door quietly, and crept miserably back to his bed. _I'm never going to have a father like that. I wish I was Potter._

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' Severus asked him for the hundredth time.

'Yes!' Harry laughed, spreading jam on his piece of toast.

'Fine, I'll try to be quick. Don't leave the quarters and don't let anyone in. If Mr Malfoy doesn't grace you with his presence before I come back don't bother him. I don't want you two having another fight. He's staying here for the holidays and you two will just have to put up with each other until school starts. Ok? Good! If you need anything, you know where I'll be so just floo straight there. I'll be an hour at the most. I expect you'll have finished your breakfast by then, though I do want you to have at least one more piece of toast. God knows you don't eat enough. I'm ready to bet you weigh less then some of the first years! I want you to have started your homework by the time I get back, understood?'

Harry looked at him disbelievingly and he couldn't help but laugh. 'Think I'm being too hard on you?' he smirked.

'Yes!' grinned Harry.

Severus grinned back at him. 'Then that must mean I'm doing my job right.' They both laughed. 'Bye, Harry.'

'See you later, Severus.'

Harry walked back to the bench and pretended to make himself more toast until he heard the portrait shut close after his father signalling his departure. There was no way in the world he was having two pieces of toast for breakfast, he struggled enough with one already. He knew Severus was right; he really did have to eat more but he never seemed to have an appetite. He sat back by the table and continued with his small meal, glad the argument he and Severus had had earlier was over.

He groaned when he heard a door down the hall open.

_The menace is on the loose!_

Hoping Malfoy wouldn't speak to him he ignored the boy while he put a bowl in the sink and then sat down at the table opposite him. No such luck though, Ferret Face was in the mood for a 'pleasant' chat. 'Where's Snape?'

'Severus had to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something,' he replied. _Why did it have to be Malfoy? Why!_

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. 'He really lets you call him that?'

Harry returned an icy stare at him. 'Yes.'

'Why don't you call him 'Father',' Malfoy cooed mockingly, 'or maybe 'Daddy'.'

'I don't think that's any of your business,' growled Harry, seriously considering punching Malfoy in the nose.

'How did he react when he found out?'

'I don't know…

'So, how exactly…

'Malfoy!' Harry shouted, 'Could you get to the point!'

The boy glared at him. 'Nothing,' he grumbled, 'just wondering.'

'Well, it's annoying and it really is none of your business,' said Harry, 'so stop pestering me!'

'I'm just saying, it sounds absurd to me. You two hated each other and now you're all close and junk. And where's your mum in all this? Is she someone else too? Or is she some bitch who did it with another guy behind her husband's back…

'SHUT UP!' Harry yelled at him, he could feel his insides bubbling with rage. Draco cried out suddenly and shot up out of his seat against his own will and slammed flat onto the ceiling. The other boy stared down at him in horror, unable to move. Potter was glaring at him from the table, his green eyes were glowing ghostly. _What the hell! _Potter got up off his seat and stormed out the room, still leaving him stuck on the ceiling.

'Potter! Potter, you can't just leave me here!'

'Watch me!' he heard just before Harry's bedroom door slammed shut behind him.

Severus knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office, still deciding what he was going to tell the headmaster. Almost immediately he heard the voice telling him to come in and he entered quietly. Dumbledore was by the window stroking the phoenix sitting on his shoulder fondly. He smiled at Severus happily as he walked towards him. 'Severus, what a pleasant surprise. Why did you not tell me you were coming? I would have prepared some tea for us.'

'I need to speak to you, Albus,' he said, and Dumbledore looked at him questioningly, 'it's about Harry.'

Albus stopped smiling. 'I hope everything is alright, Severus.'

'Oh, don't worry. Everything's great.'

'I'm glad,' Dumbledore said, smiling once more.

'I have to show you something,' Severus went on, pulling up his sleeve and showing Dumbledore his bare arm. Dumbledore looked even more confused at this, he lent forward and looked at his skin closely before gazing up at him again, absolutely astounded.

'You found a way to get rid of it?'

'No, Harry did.'

'And how did he manage this?'

'Well that's just it; we don't know. Harry insists that he didn't do anything but I'm sure he did.'

Dumbledore stood and walked over to his desk. 'Please sit, Severus.' He took the seat indicated to him, opposite the headmaster. 'Has Harry been acting strangely in any way?

'Well, no…but…he has been having trouble sleeping. He's getting violent dreams every time he falls asleep, last night he came to me and he could hardly breath, let alone move.'

The older man was looking very concerned now. 'Do you know what these dreams are about?'

'I'm under the impression that they change,' he explained, 'last night it was about Ms Granger being tortured. It was so strange; when he came to he looked as if _he_ had been the one tortured. His temperature was up and he told me he felt like he was on fire. I've never seen anything like it. All he'd had was a dream and he looked like he'd been to hell and back.'

'Is he alright now?'

'Yes.'

'Have his other dreams been like this?'

'Not this violent, no. This was far worse than the others.'

The headmaster look grave and Severus couldn't help but think something was very wrong. 'Severus, I don't think last night was just a dream. You must not speak of this to anyone about what I'm about to say. For some years now, I have suspected there was a strange connection between Harry and Voldemort, and now that he has returned the connection is growing stronger. Much stronger.'

'I don't…

'Let me finish, Severus. I will try to explain. Do you know how Harry survived that night he, Lily and James were attacked?'

Severus was taken aback, he hadn't been expecting this. 'No, of course not. No one does.'

'That's not completely true actually.'

Severus was speechless. 'What happened?'

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then started to explain. 'James was killed almost straight away. Lily took Harry upstairs but Voldemort cornered her in Harry's room. He gave her the option to run if she gave Harry to him but of course, she refused. Though she didn't know it, when she sacrificed her life for Harry she cast an ancient magic that protected Harry from harm. So when Voldemort shot a killing curse at Harry the spell rebounded and ripped Voldemort's body and soul apart until he was almost dead; and left Harry with nothing more than a scar.'

'But what does this have to do with these dreams?

'My guess, and you know how good a guesser I am, is that when the killing curse hit Voldemort a piece of his soul broke apart from the rest and latched onto the only living being left in the room; baby Harry.'

Severus was confused. 'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that there is a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of Harry. That is why Harry can speak parseltongue, why he has so many traits of a Slytherin many Death Eaters would kill for. Harry received some of Voldemort's powers that night, they're starting to kick in and that is how Harry managed to heal your arm, Severus, even if he didn't do it intentionally. These dreams are a mere side-effect caused by either a vision that is really happening, in this case Ms Granger's interrogation, or perhaps a nightmare Voldemort is purposely putting in his head.'

'So, there's a piece of Voldemort inside Harry and Harry has some of his powers…'

'Yes, Severus.'

'But…but does that mean…that…Harry will turn bad…

'Oh no, Severus! Harry is far too good and loving for that to ever happen; that what makes their connection so strange. Voldemort is full of hatred, anger and consumed by greed while Harry is so compassionate, genuine and represents everything that is good. Voldemort uses his power to his own ends; to become more powerful and to cause pain but once these powers were transferred to Harry his personality altered them without him even knowing it so they could be used to do good. Harry and Voldemort are complete opposites, as is their power, no matter how much they have in common. I wonder, Severus, what exactly did he do that made you first suspect he was the cause behind the disappearance of your Mark?'

'Well, ever since I got it it's always hurt but then Harry touched it and the pain immediately went away somehow. Then he did something really strange, he kissed my arm…he asked me if it felt better and we both laughed at how ridiculous it was. Later I looked at my arm again while Harry was in the shower and I realised the Mark had disappeared.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Harry is a very special boy, Severus.'

'I know, that's what worries me.'

'And how are you two going?'

Severus smiled back, getting ready to leave. 'We're definitely getting there. I think we understand each other better now.'

'That's wonderful…Oh, Severus! There is something I wanted to talk to you about actually.' And Severus sat back down curiously. 'Being Harry's godfather, Sirius has been very worried about Harry lately, given all the unpleasant events with the Dursleys and not hearing from Harry for some time. He and Remus Lupin have just arrived on the train and are heading up here as we speak; they wish to see him. No, they don't know about you being Harry's father,' he added when Severus looked like he was going to interrupt. 'Though I'm sure Harry has some intention to tell Sirius, he wants his godfather to know before the rest of the community. Severus…you know I am well aware of your current relationship with Sirius; I know you two have been quite unpleasant to each other since what happened to Regulus. But you must understand that Harry looks up to him, and he and Harry are very close. Sirius loves Harry very much. If this is going to work you and Sirius are going to have to put aside your arguments from the past, at least for Harry's sake. The last thing he needs is you two fighting over him, ok?'

Severus assured him he would try.

'Good. And you never know; this may be a good thing for you and Sirius. Maybe, in time, the two of you will be able to move past the unpleasantness of the past and start over again. ' As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' called Dumbledore, shooting Severus a warning look before standing up. Remus Lupin entered with a shaggy, black dog behind him who transformed into the human form of Sirius Black. Black shot a glare at him the moment he saw him and he resisted the urge to glare at him back.

'Remus, Sirius,' Dumbledore greeted them, 'so good to see you both.'

'Hello, Albus,' said Remus, 'thank you for having us here.'

'You know Hogwarts' doors will always be open to you should ever you need a place to stay. And how are you faring, Sirius? It is my understanding you had an unpleasant experience with a deranged banshee a few days ago.'

'Nothing I couldn't handle, Dumbledore,' Black grinned, now ignoring Severus.

'Please, please take a seat,' asked the headmaster and the other two sat; Remus in between Sirius and Severus. 'I won't keep you long, I'm sure you want to see Harry as soon as possible.'

'How has he been, Albus?' said Sirius, 'We were a little shocked when we learnt he was no longer at The Burrow. Has something happened we don't know about?'

Dumbledore chanced a glance at Severus before answering Sirius. 'You could say that…but he is doing just fine. He is settling in quite nicely until he can move back into his dormitory when his fellow classmates arrive.'

'Isn't he staying in Gryffindor Tower?' asked Remus.

'No, that would be unwise. I have placed him in Severus' care, he is safer with him.'

'Albus…'Remus began but he was cut short.

'What?' Sirius interrupted. 'What in the name of Merlin possessed you to do that?'

'Sirius…

'Snape hates Harry! Put Harry in the care of this man - it's absolutely insane! He'll probably chop Harry up, dice him and use him for his potions!'

'Severus does not hate Harry…

'You might as well just through him into the Black Lake now; he's going to end up as squid chow anyway!'

'Sirius, please…

'No! Harry is my godson, I know what's best for him and living with this man is NOT what he needs! He needs someone who understands him, especially now with everything he's been through, not this git who hates him and will do anything to make his life miserable!'

"Sirius!' shouted Remus suddenly, glaring at his old friend and they all stopped to look at him. 'Shut up! I'm sure Harry would be appalled if he'd heard what you'd just said.' That sure shut Sirius up all right. Looking ashamed of himself he sat back down, looking a little embarrassed and staring at his feet.

'I think what Sirius is trying to say, Albus, is we're not sure Severus would be the best choice upon the position of Harry's temporary carer and we find it a little surprising that Severus would do this freely. Was there no one else who could look after Harry while he's here?'

'I assure both of you, Severus was the best man for the job.' When both Lupin and Black looked at him questioningly he continued, 'I think I'll let Harry explain everything to you. Would you like to see him?'

'Yes, thank you Albus,' said Remus when Sirius failed to answer.

'Severus,' Albus said, 'could you go get Harry please. You can floo straight back to your headquarters from here if you wish.'

'Yes, Albus,' agreed Severus, glad to get away from Black but worried that he was going to have to come back when Harry told him the whole story. 'Thank you.'

He took a pinch of floo powder from the headmaster, called out his destination and flooed to his quarters.

'Help! Please! Get me down!' Severus whipped out his wand, staring around for the source of the screams.

'Who's there?' he demanded.

'Up here!' came a reply. Severus looked up and jumped when he saw Draco appearing to be stuck to the ceiling.

'What happened?' he asked, trying to conjure him down but nothing was working.

'Your blasted 'son' did this and left me up here!'

'Where is he?'

'In his blasted room!'

He stormed down the hallway to Harry's door with Draco yelling after him. 'What are you doing? LET ME DOWN NOW!' The door was locked; he banged on the door impatiently. 'Harry! Open the door.'

'No.'

'Harry, now please.'

'No.'

Severus tried using Alohamora but that wasn't working either. _What's going on? _'Harry, please open the door, you're scaring me. I don't want to have to brake the door down.'

'No one's stopping you.' _Oh, great! Now the teenagers being mouthy with me!_

'Harry James Potter! You open this door right now or you're grounded until you're twenty!'

Thankfully the door finally swung back and Severus went in. He jumped again to find Harry sitting on the bed instead of by the door. _Did the door just open by itself? _Harry sat resting his elbows on his knee which were drawn up to his chest and had a grumpy look on his face. He was a little worried about how to approach him, he'd never dealt with a crabby Harry before.

'Harry,' he sighed, leaning in the doorway, 'why?'

'He deserved it,' Harry grumbled refusing to look at him.

'Oh, really? Give me one good reason why he deserved to be left hanging on the ceiling for almost an hour,' Severus growled at him, feeling very disappointed.

'He insulted you and Mum,' Harry whispered.

He shook his head. 'So, let me get this straight. I leave you two alone for sixty minutes, Malfoy lets his mouth run off as usual, you let him get to you instead of simply ignoring him; and then you jinx him.'

Harry buried his face in his hands. 'Yes, Severus,' he gulped.

'Harry.' he said, moving to sit beside his son. He'd never seen him like this before. 'Look at me.' The boy shook his head and Severus started to get worried. 'What did Mr Malfoy say to you?'

Harry took a deep breath before speaking, not sure how to answer without upsetting his father. 'He accused Mum of being a whore.'

Severus was a little taken back. 'Really?' Harry nodded his head still not looking up. 'And then what happened?'

'I…I don't know, I lost it, I guess…

'And you pulled your wand out and cast a hovering charm on him?'

'No, I didn't have my wand with me. It just happened.'

'You did wandless magic?'

Finally Harry lifted his head, but his eyes were still closed. Severus started to feel really pissed off. 'I guess…

'Will you please look at me!'

Harry shook his head again, saying the strangest thing, 'I'm scared my eyes are still glowing.'

'Excuse me?'

'Since I got angry my eyes have been glowing.'

'What do you mean 'glowing'?'

Harry turned to face him and slowly opened his eyes. A bright green light erupted from the boy's eyes, catching Severus by surprise. He averted his gaze from the worst of the beams, amazed at the overwhelming brightness. It only took a second for his eyes to adjust to the light and he took a closer look at them. The green light was so compelling he couldn't make out the pupils of Harry's eyes.

'What the…'

'I,' Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut again, 'I just lost control, Severus. I'm sorry.'

'Try relaxing, Harry,' Severus soothed him, rubbing the boy's back, 'take deep breaths, focus on your breathing.' Harry took in a shuddery breath, Severus could feel the boy's chest rattle unpleasantly. He hated seeing his son like this, he felt useless. He had no idea what was happening to him or what to do. Perhaps the glowing eyes was another side effect to Harry's connection with Voldemort. Whatever it was, it frightened him. it wasn't like the boy to lose control like this. Harry's breathing suddenly slowed considerably and he opened his eyes and Severus was relieved to see those all-too-familiar emeralds staring at him again. 'How do you feel now?'

'Much better,' said Harry, managing a smile.

'Good,' Severus smiled back, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 'Now I need you to come and put Mr Malfoy down please before his hair falls out.'

'Didn't you get him down?'

'No, for some reason nothing I tried would work on your hovering charm, or the locking spell you put on the door.'

Harry sighed. 'Do I have to let him down?' he joked but Severus obviously didn't think it was funny from the look he gave him. 'It's just I'm scared he's going to pummel me within an inch of my life as soon as I let him down.'

'Well look at it this way,' said Severus, 'the sooner you let Mr Malfoy down the sooner we can head up to Dumbledore's office to see your godfather.' Harry's face lit up immediately; Sirius was here! Suddenly there was another yell from the living room and loud thump as Draco finally fell back to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Dog**

Dad was working late, Mum was out closing the chook pen, Percy was still studying in his room, Fred and George were in bed already and Ron was in the bathroom. Now was the perfect time to sneak off to Hogwarts without being noticed. She was going to floo to the station, get onto the barrier before it closed and sneak onto the Express to Hogwarts. She had been trying to get the 'secret' to Harry's sudden departure out of her parents and Ron all day yesterday and today: and she was sick of not being told anything. She wanted to know what was wrong with Harry and if her family weren't going to tell her then she was just going to have to ask Harry himself.

She checked her watch again, it was a quarter past eleven. The train leaves at exactly midnight, she had forty-five minutes to get onto the train unnoticed and find a place to stow away until it reached Hogwarts. She crept over to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and was about to toss it in when…

'Ginny?'

She spun around, pulling her wand out of her jeans pocket; the powder still in her left hand. It was Ron. 'Where are you going?' he asked, looking at the powder gravely.

'Hogwarts, Ron. Don't try to stop me!' she threatened him.

'Put that down before you smash something…

'Keep your voice down,' she hushed him, 'I don't want anyone to know I've gone.'

He glared back at her, seriously considering pulling out his wand too. 'Why are you going to Hogwarts?' he asked instead.

'To ask Harry what's going on,' she whispered, 'seeing as you won't tell me…

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you…

'Try me!' she demanded, waving her wand dangerously.

'Look, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone,' said Ron. He walked over to her slowly. 'Now put that down. If you use magic you'll get expelled and you'll never go to Hogwarts again.'

Ginny lowered it hesitantly knowing she was being ridiculous; she couldn't jinx one of her brothers. 'I'm worried about him, Ron,' she said, 'I have to know he's ok. Please don't make me stay…

'Stop babbling!' Ron whispered back. 'I'm worried about him too, I'm coming with you.'

Ginny gaped at him. 'Seriously?'

'Yeh! Now come on or we'll miss the train.'

Deciding it was best not to argue she threw the powder into the hearth and green flames immediately erupted out of the fireplace. 'King's Cross Station,' she said softly but clearly and she and Ron stepped in together.

They came out at an empty house they didn't recognise but as soon as they were outside they realised they'd come out a fireplace just down the street from the station. They jogged down the footpath and into the station ignoring people's curious glances. They were probably wondering what two teens were doing out this late in a train station. They reached platforms nine and ten and didn't hesitate in running through the barrier as there was hardly anyone around.

There was no one on Platform Nine and Three Quarters when they came through and they ran straight on board.

'Do you have the tickets?' Ron asked suddenly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. 'What tickets?' she joked.

'You mean we don't have tickets! But Ginny, they'll throw us off if we don't have any!'

'No they won't!' she said, heading to the back of the train. 'We're going to stow away.'

Ron followed her, confused. It was too late to turn back now. 'Where?'

'With the luggage, of course.'

There were hardly any passengers on the train tonight, but they crept along bent over in case they bumped into someone they knew. They knew for sure Sirius and Lupin were on the train, if they saw them they'd send them straight back home to their outraged mother. They came to the last compartment and snuck through the door at the end of the train, ignoring the 'No Entry' sign. It was dark inside but they could feel the luggage around them, there wasn't as much as on the first of September but they had expected that. The felt their way to the back and crouched down together in the darkest corner where they wouldn't be seen. Ten minutes later, the gears of the train sprang into life and it lurch forward into the night. The two Weasley children let out a sigh of relief, no one could send them back now.

'So, now we wait,' said Ginny.

'Yep.'

They were silent for a while, listening to the creaks and rattles of the luggage compartment.

'You know,' Ginny said suddenly, 'we wouldn't have to do this if you just told me.'

Ron scold at her. 'I told you, I promised I wouldn't…

'Oh, come on Ron! How bad can it be?'

'Once Sirius finds out…pretty bad!'

'…it's just that I haven't seen him since May and I've been feeling terrible that I haven't been here for him; and this stuff with his relatives hasn't been helping either. I just wish I could be here instead of hiding all the time.'

'I'll accept your apology, Sirius, because I know how much Harry means to you. Besides I think it's good Harry has someone like you who cares for him, especially with everything that's been happening to him lately. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you; and you too Remus.'

'The important thing is he's safe here,' replied Remus, still slightly annoyed at Sirius.

The fireplace came back to life again and Severus stepped out followed closely by a slightly shorter figure coughing shakily and brushing away soot on his face. 'I don't know how you put up with it 'cause I absolutely hate the floo network,' the boy complained. Sirius heart jumped excitedly, he'd recognise that voice anywhere. He stood up and walked over to his godson who hadn't noticed him yet, busily wiping out ash that had gotten caught in his eye.

'Harry.'

The boy looked up immediately. 'Sirius!' he said and Sirius jumped, he was looking at a complete stranger. 'I'm so glad to see you.' The teenager embraced him warmly and Sirius didn't know what to do except hug back. This wasn't his godson!

Harry looked up at his godfather happily, taken aback by his confused gaze. _He doesn't recognise me!_ he realised sadly, letting go of his godfather. He had been preparing himself to break the news to Sirius for days now but he'd hadn't thought that his godfather wouldn't recognise him. He didn't look that different. Did he? 'Sirius,' he repeated, 'it's me!'

'Harry?'

'Albus, what's going on?' asked another person behind his godfather and Harry smiled to see it was Remus, until he saw the professor didn't recognise him either. 'Who is this?'

'Professor, it's me,' he tried again desperately. 'Don't you recognise me?'

'I'm sorry, though you do sound like Harry, I've never seen you before in my life,' said the former professor glaring at Dumbledore as if this was some sort of joke.

Harry turned back to Sirius who was still staring at him, unsure of what to think. 'Tell us something only my godson would know.'

''Harry',' said Remus, 'the first time you came to see me in my office, what was under the desk in a tank?'

'A-a Grindylow.'

'That's him, Sirius,' Remus told his godfather. 'But Albus, how…

'Perhaps everyone should take a seat again, this is going to take a lot of explaining,' said Dumbledore. They all took their original seats and only Harry remained standing, too nervous to sit, beside the headmaster.

'Albus,' Remus continued, 'why does Harry look so different?'

Dumbledore didn't reply and instead looked up at Harry who stared back at him, shaking from head to toe. 'Would it be best if me and Severus went outside?' he asked the boy gently. Harry's eyes found his father's momentarily and nodded. 'I think so,' he whispered.

The headmaster stood to leave and Severus followed him reluctantly, not wanting to desert Harry in case he needed him. As soon as the two of them left, Remus stood again and walked over to Harry, who was idly stroking the feathers on the back of Fawkes neck. 'What is going on?' he demanded. 'Why has your appearance changed?'

Harry stared down at his shoes, not sure how to explain. 'Sirius, I have to tell you something important and I'm not sure how you're going to take it but before you get angry at me you need to promise you'll at least listen to what I have to say.'

Sirius stood up too and took his godson's hands in his own. 'Harry, nothing you say will ever make me angry with you, but I do promise I won't say anything while you try to explain.'

He looked up into Sirius' brown eyes and nodded. 'James Potter isn't my real father.'

The other two were stunned, if they had wanted to say anything Harry didn't think that they would have been able to. Staring down at his shoes again he continued. 'The only reason James and Mum got married was to protect me. When I was born Mum put an Illusion spell on me to make me look like James. James knew about it and he went along with it and even adopted me. But the spell wore off and now I look just as I'm supposed to.'

He stopped to catch his breath, still the others didn't say anything.

'I got a delayed letter from Mum the day you came to see me at the Burrow, Professor Lupin, she explained everything. If she were alive I don't think she would have ever told me but she wrote it just in case I had no one else after she was gone.'

Again neither spoke and now Harry was wishing that they would instead of just drilling their eyes into him. 'The reason I'm here is to ensure my safety when this gets out and…so-so I can be with my real father.'

Realisation dawned on Remus' and Sirius' faces.

'Are you saying that your father is…

'…THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING VILE TRAITOR!'

'Don't call him that!' Harry shouted, 'He works for the Order, he always has!'

'Sirius!' said Remus, looking at his friend in disbelief.

'NO!' Sirius shouted back at Harry. 'I DO NOT CARE HOW MANY TIMES DUMBLEDORE HAS STOOD UP FOR THAT SICK BASTARD, HE HAS BROUGHT NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FROM THE START!'

'Sirius…' Harry tried to interrupt but was cut off.

'HE DOESN'T DESERVE A SON LIKE YOU; HE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED CUSTODY OF YOU. ALL HE'S DONE THE LAST FOUR YEARS IS MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE AND TREATED YOU UNFAIRLY AND CRUELLY. HOW CAN YOU SERIOUSLY GO ALONG WITH THIS, HARRY, AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO YOU?'

'He's changed, Sirius' said Harry. 'He cares about me…

'BULLSHIT! THIS LITTLE SET UP HE'S GOT YOU IN WON'T LAST FOREVER, HARRY! HE'S A WRETCHED LOW-LIFE INCAPABLE OF ANY COMPASSION WHAT-SO-EVER! ONE DAY HE'LL HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT, KICK YOU OUT AND STAB YOU IN THE BACK JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!'

'Sirius!' exclaimed Remus, stepping in front of Harry whose eyes where now watering. 'Think about what you're saying…

'I DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT IT! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH HARRY GET HURT AGAIN! THAT GIT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HARRY; HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HIM! NO ONE DOES! THE ONLY ONE THAT UNDERSTANDS HARRY IS ME! HARRY SHOULD COME AND LIVE WITH ME!'

'Sirius,' Remus repeated, dangerously now, 'you're being ridiculous…

'I AM NOT! THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS RIDICULOUS! HARRY!' He pushed past Remus and grabbed Harry by the shoulders forcing him to look at him, tears spilling out of his eyes. 'WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS MAN WILL BE ANY DIFFERENT?'

'He's my father, Sirius,' Harry cried.

'I'LL BELIEVE THAT WHEN I SEE SOME EVIDENCE…

'What's all this shouting?' came a voice from the door and the other three turned to see Dumbledore reappear in the doorway with Severus right behind him. Severus' gaze immediately fell on his son and he ran forward in alarm after he saw how distressed Harry was.

'Harry, what's wrong?' he said, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

'OH, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!' Sirius barked before Harry could answer his father. 'YOU MESSING WITH HARRY IS WHAT'S WRONG! WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART, SNAPE?'

'Circumstances have changed,' Severus replied calmly.

'WELL CIRCUMSTANCES ASIDE, I DON'T THINK HARRY SHOULD BE SO QUICK TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER ALL THE BULLSHIT YOU'VE BEEN DISHING HIM OVER THE YEARS!'

'That isn't for you to decide, Black; those matters are between Harry and myself and don't concern you.'

'IT DOES CONCERN ME SNAPE! I AM HARRY'S GODFATHER; IT WAS JAMES AND LILY'S WISH THAT HE BE PASSED INTO MY CARE IF THEY DIED!'

Harry was about to correct his godfather and tell him about his Mum's wishes written in her letter but decided against it, it was better for him to remain silent right now.

'Yes and you've been doing such a good job looking after him over the years, haven't you' replied Severus, his voice growing low and dangerous, 'no wait I forgot, you've been locked up in Azkaban almost all that time.'

Harry jumped in between them when it looked like Sirius was going to attack his father. He couldn't believe what was happening. 'Severus, don't!'

'And James is not Harry's father, I am,' his father continued, ignoring him, 'and if you don't shut up and stop yelling at him I'll make sure you never come within a hundred yards of him again.'

'You can't do that,' Sirius retorted, though he did lower his voice considerably, 'I'll go to court about this.'

'Somehow I don't think a mass murderer like you would do too well in a court case at the Ministry,' said Severus sarcastically.

'Severus!' Harry begged him, his voice shaking. 'Please!'

'There is no way in hell Harry's your son! He's too good and caring; and you're just a bloody mother-fucking…

'Sirius!' exclaimed Harry, turning to face his godfather. 'Stop it right now!'

'I'm sorry, Harry,' said Sirius, not looking really sorry at all, 'but you've just always reminded me so much of James…

'But I'm NOT James' son, Sirius! And your just going to have to accept that!' Harry cut across him, sick of being talked at. 'If the only reason you ever cared about me is because I remind you of your best friend, then you don't know me at all! I am my own person, no matter who my father is!'

Not wanting to listen to this horrible argument any longer, he ran for the door. Dumbledore, who had been silent the whole ordeal, was still by the door and Harry was sure he was going to stop him from leaving the office but the headmaster instead looked at him sympathetically and stepped aside. Harry heard Severus call after him but he ignored him and ran past Dumbledore with tears falling freely down his cheeks now. He reached the top of the stairs only to run into someone on their way up.

'Ok, so what now genius?' Ron managed to say as he bent over, out of breath from running up of flights of stairs after sprinting full out across the Hogwarts grounds.

'We can't let any of the staff see us or they'll send us home,' said Ginny, looking around the corridors wildly for any sign of movement, 'we need to find Harry as soon as possible.'

'But where do we look?' Ron demanded, still gasping. 'You know how large this place is!'

'Shut up! Someone will hear us!' she whispered and pulled Ron behind an ancient tapestry out of site. 'We're going to have to split up if we're ever going to find him. Let's start with the obvious places. Why don't you go try Gryffindor Tower and ask the Fat Lady if anyone's been in their in the past week.'

'And where will you go?'

'Up to Dumbledore's office, he might be there.'

'Ok,' said Ron too tired to disagree, 'meet back here in fifteen minutes?'

'Alright.' Ron ran out from behind the tapestry and Ginny looked out just in time to see him disappear around the corner. She guessed he was in a hurry, he did have to run up another four flights of stairs. Luckily for her Dumbledore's office was on this floor just down the hall from here. She took her time walking down the length of the corridor and turned to the left, where the large stone gargoyle was waiting directly in front of her. Amazingly the staircase had already moved forward and was open for her to climb up. She couldn't believe her luck and she hoped this meant that Harry was in there. Getting excited she moved into a slow jog and as she drew closer she thought she heard a loud argument coming behind the gargoyle. She could hear the whole conversation, but she could make out bits of what they were saying.

'…go to court about this…'

'…you would do too well in a court case…'

'…your son. He's too good and caring; and you're just a bloody mother-fucking…'

'Sirius! Stop it!' That was Harry's voice for sure. She cut out of the conversation momentarily as she made her way up the stairs concentrating on not making any noise. She tuned back in when she heard someone, Harry, raise his voice again sounding very upset.

'…you're just going to have to accept that!'

She reached the top of the staircase but stopped in case she was spotted. 'If the only reason you ever cared about me is because I remind you of your best friend, then you don't know me at all! I am my own person, no matter who my father is!'

She heard someone leave Dumbledore's office and she didn't have a chance to hide before that person started down the stairs and ran straight into her. She lost her footing and felt herself begin to fall backwards when the person grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her from falling. She looked up into the eyes of a complete stranger; a young man much taller than Harry, with messy black hair that could have been Harry's only it was a little longer with auburn highlights and deep, sad emerald eyes from which silently fell small tears. When she had heard the approaching footsteps she had been almost certain it was Harry but this boy certainly wasn't him. Though she couldn't help but feel as if she knew him somehow. There was something familiar about those eyes…

'I'm sorry,' she gasped, feeling her cheeks grow warm, noting silently that the stranger didn't seem to be listening to what she was saying 'thanks for catching me…do-do I know you?'

He looked away now, looking anywhere but at her. He seemed completely oblivious to the tears falling down his cheeks. He had quite a handsome face and couldn't be much older than her but something had changed him; had somehow made him older…and sad. He looked as if he had gone through more sorrow and hardship in his short life than an old man had in a hundred years.

'It's just, you seem familiar…

'I'm sorry, Ginny, I've got to go!' he pushed her gently aside and hurried down the stairs leaving her standing there dumbstruck. She knew that voice! That stranger was no stranger; that was Harry.

'Harry?' she called after him but he ignored her and was soon out of sight. She moved to follow him but someone grabbed her shoulder preventing her from pursuing him. She spun back around, almost slipping again, to see the headmaster starring down at her sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Fog**

Stupid, bloody Potter! Why did he always have to ruin everything? It wasn't fair!

Draco was in an even worse mood than before; he wasn't exactly ecstatic about being stuck to the ceiling and then dumped like he was just a useless rag doll. And then, what did they do? They left him alone by himself running off to do something that was supposedly important; not even giving him a second thought. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Snape had made sure he ok and uninjured before leaving but still, he had left him and it was much easier to be angry. Now he felt the same way he had before, unwanted and unimportant, only now it felt worse because he'd actually thought Snape had cared for him.

As soon as he'd been left alone he'd needed to get out of the room; to get away from these people that were driving him to insanity. None of them understood how he felt and none of them ever could. He let himself wallow in self-pity as he strolled along the Black Lake, just because it was easier to give into the depression; easier to let it fill him up. A couple of times he considered jumping into the icy water and just drifting there until he froze to death but his self-preservation was too strong and he resisted the temptation. One happened to developed survival instincts when they were constantly under threat from their father.

He couldn't believe how cold it had gotten out here; it was the middle of the day in the middle of summer for crying out loud! Fog had cloaked the landscape seeming to cloud not only the surrounding landscape but also his head. He had hoped that the fresh air would have cleared his mind but the only thing it succeeded in doing was make him feel worse…much, much worse…as though he would never be happy again.

Ron stopped halfway down the flight of stairs to the third floor where he should have met Ginny five minutes ago to catch his breath. According to the Fat Lady no one had been in the Gryffindor common room since last semester so that was one idea down the tube. He hoped Ginny had had more success than him. He feared if they stayed any longer they would surely be discovered. Where in hell was Harry?

As if to answer his question, a slim, raven-haired figure ran down the corridor in front of him heading for the next floor down. It was Harry; the new, taller, darker Harry.

As soon as he'd gotten over the initial shock he raced down the remaining steps and after his best friend. He yelled to Harry as he pursued him with new-found energy but Harry didn't respond or slow down. If anything, it only made Harry run faster. What was wrong with him? Why was he running like a madman through the corridors and down the stair and finally out the front doors of the castle? Was he running from something? And if he was, then what was it?

_Jeez, for a skinny guy, Harry sure can move._

He was soon falling behind but he followed Harry across the Hogwarts grounds, his mind set on catching him. The burning in his lungs was terrible, but his need to reach Harry was stronger and that kept him going. Though the weather had been great this morning, black clouds now covered the sky, thick fog blinded his way and chilling winds hit him from all sides. Ahead of him, just visible through the fog, he could see the small figure that was Harry who had stopped in his tracks, his head bent and his hands clenched into white fists.

'No, Severus,' Dumbledore sighed and blocked the door so he couldn't run after his son, 'I think Harry needs some time to himself.'

'You know what Harry is like,' Severus pleaded with him, caring only about helping his son, 'I need to make sure he's alright.'

'Of course he's not alright!' the headmaster said, suddenly angry. 'You and Sirius aren't making this easy for him. Can either of you even imagine what he's going through right now?'

'I am trying to help, Harry,' barked Sirius, 'but this git here…

'Shut up, Sirius!' said Remus. 'Why don't you stop and listen to yourself for a second? I can't believe you said those things to Harry! Couldn't you see what you were doing to him?'

'I care about Harry, I had to tell him what he's getting himself into!'

Severus turned back to the man he hated with every fibre of his being. 'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'That this is all your fault,' Black growled.

'Oh it's _my_ fault, is it?' he retorted, 'Well I wasn't the one yelling at him!'

'Please try to control yourselves,' Dumbledore's voice came in again as he re-entered the office though none of them had noticed him leave in the first place. 'We have a young guest, and I would like it very much if you could refrain from upsetting another one of my students today.'

They all looked past the headmaster to find a scared and confused girl behind him. Severus recognised her as Mr Weasley's younger sister, the girl his son and Mr Weasley had rescued from the Chamber of Secrets in their second year. She, of course, looked much older now and she would be in his fourth year class when school started again.

'Ginny?' said Lupin, 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here and my parents are probably freaking out right now,' she started softly but then slowly got more confident. 'But I had to! No ones telling me anything. I had to make sure Harry was ok.'

'Well, you're right Ms Weasley,' said Dumbledore, 'your parent will be beside themselves with worry.'

'You shouldn't have come here Ginny,' Lupin told her, but she knew it was more of a friendly gesture than a judging comment so she didn't feel threatened by the remark at all. She liked Lupin a lot; he was easily the best teacher she'd ever had. She couldn't see how anyone could despise him just because he was a werewolf when he was such a good man. She knew that Harry and Lupin were close, Lupin along with Sirius had been best friends with Harry's father and the two of them were very protective of him.

_It's a good thing Harry has these two, especially with all the trouble he gets up to._

She smiled to herself as she thought this.

'Are you all by yourself, Ms Weasley?' the headmaster asked her and she was pulled back to reality.

'Well, um, no I'm not,' she stuttered, 'Ron's with me.'

'And where would he be?'

'Um, not sure, we split up to look for Harry,' she said. 'Please sir, is he ok?'

'He _was_ fine,' said Professor Snape, looking in an even fouler mood than usual and glaring murderously at Sirius, 'until his godfather so kindly graced us with his presence.'

'I don't have to sit here and listen to you insulting me, Snape!' Sirius snarled back, 'But if you're so certain you've got everything under control then maybe I should just leave. It's obvious Harry doesn't want me here either.'

'Sirius, you know that's not true!' said Lupin. 'Harry loves you! But you've really upset him! It's killing him to see you two fight like this!'

'Shut up, Moony!' Sirius shouted and then turned back to Severus, only a metre apart now.

'Harry is a hurt boy, Snape,' he whispered so only the two of them could hear, 'you're only going to deepen his wounds.'

'That is not my intention at all, Black,' he said 'Harry is my son and I will help him get better.'

'You will fail,' Sirius told him, not as an assumption but as a fact, 'you think you're helping him but you're only putting him in more danger than he is in already. Harry would be better off without you and you know it. If you don't end this little mess you've got Harry in…you'll be the death of him.'

Severus couldn't think of an answer to what Black had said. He couldn't help thinking that there was some knowledge in what this man was saying. Was he causing more damage then he was fixing?

While he was pondering over this, Black turned back to the other two. 'I've had enough of this; I'm leaving.' And he headed for the fireplace.

'Sirius, don't…' Remus began.

'Don't stress, Moony,' said Sirius, sounding less than polite, 'I'm going straight back to headquarters.' He took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fireplace which came alive with green flames. 'Dumbledore,' he nodded to the headmaster, taking his leave. The headmaster didn't stop him like they had all assumed he would and only nodded back giving away no indication of what was going through his mind. With that Sirius turned and disappeared through the flames. Remus stood silent by the window not knowing whether to stay or go after his lifelong friend.

Silence.

Severus could feel the eyes of the headmaster on him.

'I'm sorry Dumbledore,' Severus began, 'I shouldn't…

Suddenly the Fawkes who had been silent during the whole argument cried out in alarm and shot across the room onto the headmasters shoulder.

'What is it, Fawkes?' Dumbledore said, giving the phoenix his full attention.

Fawkes sang back to him in his melodic tune, as if trying to tell him something, and continued gesturing to the door. Severus suddenly had an idea.

'Is it Harry?' he asked the majestic bird.

Ginny was stunned out of the trance she'd been in while watching the harsh exchange between Sirius and her potions master. She had never heard the professor call Harry by his given name; in fact she'd never seen him address any student that way before.

_There's something I'm missing here, _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Fawkes was going crazy at the mention of Harry's name, nodding his head and continuously gesturing to the door.

'Is he in trouble?' Dumbledore asked him and again Fawkes nodded, this time more urgently.

'Dumbledore,' Lupin gasped suddenly and the other three turned to see him looking out the window.

'What is it?' they all said.

Lupin looked back at them so they could all see the black sky outside. 'Dementers.'

Harry could hear someone calling after him but he ignored them, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. His head went blank as his feet carried him blindly through the corridors and finally out the castle, not caring where his feet took him. All that mattered was he got as far away from his father and Sirius as possible. He was so focused on that thought he didn't notice the storming clouds overhead or the unnatural wind that whipped at his clothes and howled in his ears. He didn't spare a lot of thought to the fog that had engulfed him completely making location to even himself. It didn't worry him that he didn't know where he was, in fact he welcomed the prospect; it gave him an excuse to not return to the castle, wherever it was.

Then something happened that took him so by surprise that he had to stop against his first instincts before he fell over. His head was killing him and he clenched his fist tightly at his side to stop himself from tearing at his scalp. He was squeezing his hands so hard he was sure that he was drawing blood from his palms. Meanwhile the pounding in his skull was rapidly growing till it was almost too much to bear. Frustrated, he shut him eyes tight trying to stop the stinging feeling in his sockets that had started the last time his eyes had started glowing.

_No, no, NO! Not now! I can't lose control again! I mustn't!_

Suddenly an image appeared behind his eyelids, almost like a screen in a movie theatre. The picture before him was so real he would have thought he'd opened his eyes again without realising, to find himself in different but certainly familiar surroundings. He was by the lake. Its black waters crashed onto the shore in rushing waves, pushed by the raging wind. The trees nearby were swaying violently back and forth looking like they would soon be ripped from their roots and flung into the air. Walking along the water edge was a lone figure; tall, blonde and pale against the dark landscape. He strolled with his gaze averted downward and his surely freezing hands in the deep pockets of his jeans; kicking grey pebbles into the water every now and then.

And in the distance, Harry saw something that made his heart cower in fear; something the other boy hadn't. A ghostly, dark shape was gliding through the sky towards them. It's body, if there was even had a body under there, was covered in a black and ragged cloak except for a pair of rotten hands that reached out in front of it and horrible, reeking breath issued from it's unseen mouth, sending shivers down Harry's spine. It invisible eyes were set on the figure by the lake who was still oblivious to the vial thing coming towards him.

Harry forced his eyes open again. Automatically he turned to his left toward the lake that he could just see, searching the horizon and sure enough, he could just make out the shape of the monster in his vision: a dementer! He spotted the figure in behind the trees and realised with horror who it was. Suddenly, without thinking, he ran towards the lake as fast as his numb legs would carry him.

'Malfoy!' he shouted as loud as he could, hoping he wasn't too late.

Draco Malfoy looked up in alarm; scanning the landscape for whoever had just called out his name. He couldn't see anyone however; tall trees blocked his view to anyone beyond them. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't put himself in the safest situation he could be. He was all by himself and no one knew where he was. The trees surrounding the lake stood so close together someone could easily sneak up on him, attack him and if he was hurt it would be a while before someone would find him; if he was still alive when they did.

Then he saw him, the reason he was out here in the freezing cold: Potter. Potter who was running towards him in the snow with his wand in hand!

'What…he began, reaching for his own wand in his pocket think Potter was about to attack him.

'Look out!' Potter yelled out, only a few metres away now. Now that he was closer Draco could see his face more clearly. It didn't hold angry or hate like he'd been expecting, instead there was only panic and fear. 'RUN!'

'Why…

His whole body froze. Starting at the back of his neck where a giant, cold, reeking hand clenched it tightly and then coursing down his spine and into his limbs; paralysing him completely. At the same instant he felt his heart fill with icy dread, contaminating his lungs.

He felt his feet leave the ground; the cold hand still grasping his neck, threatening to strangle him. A haunting figure came into his line of vision, draped entirely by a ragged cloak. Putrid breath filled his nostrils and stung his eyes. The hand behind his neck grasped tighter as the dementer pulled him closer to its hidden face.

Harry hesitated for half a second; he had to help Malfoy before his soul was sucked out of him. He ran the last few metres, clearing his mind as he had been taught and tried to think of a happy memory. 'Expecto Patronum!'

A silver shape erupted from his wand and shot toward the dementer. The monster immediately recoiled, dropped Malfoy to the ground and began to flee in the direction it had came. Harry, against his own instincts, chased after it keeping the patronus alight.

Draco's head was still spinning after he'd hit the ground. His vision had gone blurry and he was sure he was going to pass out soon. He could just make out Potter by the lake, astride a large silver creature, chasing the dementer away. He didn't understand what was happening; he'd thought Potter was going to attack him, not save him!

Suddenly two more dark shadows appeared on the horizon, heading towards them. Draco felt that awful terror fill him again. Why were these dementers here? What were they after?

Potter didn't notice the other monsters gliding towards them; he was still driving off the first one. He and the silvery shape were further along the lake now, oblivious to the new danger. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion and yet it was happening so fast. Frantically he scanned the ground for his wand which he had dropped when the first dementer had grabbed him. But he couldn't see it anywhere. If he didn't have his wand he couldn't defend himself, and the dementers were almost upon him with their throats rattling and their dead hands reaching for his neck.

A sharp stone flew over his head and struck one of the dementers in the side of the head. Another one soon followed, this one hitting the other where its shoulder would be. The monsters shrieked in anger, looking past him in the direction the rocks had come from.

'Hey!' called a voice from behind him. He turned his back on the dementers (quite a stupid thing to do really) and saw Potter was back in but the other dementer and the silver creature were nowhere in sight. He was picking up rocks on the bank and hurling them at the dementers; seeing as he no longer had his wand but Draco was too stupefied to wonder why. 'Come on, you stupid, sordid, pitiful, filthy sheets!'

_What the hell are you doing? Run you idiot! _

But before he could tell stupid Potter to head for the hills, the fool started yelling again. 'It's me you're after, isn't it? So what are you waiting for? Come and get me!'

The dementers didn't need telling twice; they flew at Potter without giving him a second thought. As soon as he saw the dementers had fallen for his plan to draw them away Potter ran in the opposite direction and was soon out of site.

Finally it was too much for Draco, and he passed out.

Harry had changed direction; he was running even faster than before towards the Black Lake. Ron could hear him yelling though he wasn't close enough too make out what he was saying. Soon Harry had disappeared into the trees but before Ron could follow him inside he was grabbed from behind. His immediate reaction was to strike back but when he was turned around he dropped his wand arm with a sigh with relief. 'Professor Lupin,' he said to the man, seeing two other behind the professor but not being able to register who they were, 'what are you doing here?'

'I think the real question is what _you_ are doing here, Ron,' said Lupin; 'but we can talk about that later, right now we need to get you and Harry safe in the castle.'

'Wh-what are you talking about?' he stuttered.

'Harry, where is Harry?' said one of the others and Ron realised that it was Snape; Harry's new, real father. Ron still wasn't sure how he felt about his professor now that he knew about the relationship between the man and his best friend but he knew he certainly wasn't going to warm up to the man as fast as Harry had.

'He headed down to the lake. I saw him running down the corridor outside Professor Dumbledore's office and followed him. I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer; I think he's upset,' Ron told them, his eyes immediately turning to Snape questioningly. He was certain that if his friend was upset then this man had something to do with it.

'Remus,' said the third man, Dumbledore, 'please take Mr Weasley back up to the castle. He can stay with his sister in my office.'

'What?' shouted Ron. 'No! I need to make sure that Harry is ok.'

'Mr Weasley, please,' said the headmaster, 'it would put my mind at ease if I knew at least you were safe inside.'

'What are you talking about? What's going on?'

Lupin looked at him pleadingly. 'Ron, please…

'Look!' Dumbledore interrupted and they all turned, following the headmaster's gaze towards the lake. Ron saw haunting figure floated on the horizon, looming slowly closer and closer until they could all clearly see what it was. 'Dementer,' he gasped.

'We're too late,' Lupin whispered under his breath. Then the sound of yelling and screeching reached their ears and they were all certain Lupin might just be right. One voice drifted to them over the wind, the cries of a young man, which set Severus sprinting off into the fog towards the Black Lake where he had just spoken to Harry yesterday, calling that said boy's name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Dementers**

He broke through the trees and came to the lake; with its waters crashing angrily to the edge just as he had seen a moment ago in his vision. There was no time to think; his whole body was working on its own without his brain really coming to terms with what was happening.

Then he saw Malfoy; in the deathly grasp of the dementer and he ran towards them, even though pure instinct was telling him to run for it, drawing out his wand as he went. He summed up the happy memory that helped him cast a patronus and sent it flying at the beast that was about to suck Malfoy's soul from him. A stag erupted from his phoenix wand and galloped towards the dementer with him not far behind it.

At once the foul creature dropped Malfoy to the ground and fled in the opposite direction.

It worked. Still though, Harry followed it, making sure it would never come back again. He sprinted after the beast, the glorious stag dashing along beside him; digging its powerful hooves into the pebbled shore but not making a sound.

And then, in amidst all the commotion a thought struck him and he stopped dead in his tracks. His wand in his now shaking hand fell from his numb fingers and onto the ground, the stag disappeared with it.

Harry realised that the memory he had been focusing on, the one of his mother and the man he'd thought was his father, James Potter; wasn't really a memory after all, it was a lie. He had to remind himself; James wasn't his father but Severus was. Severus, who was up in the castle fighting with his godfather at this very moment, instead of out here helping him. None of them were! Because none of them understood; none of them could ever. He was all alone.

He could feel the cold spread through his flesh like a disease and now that his mind was contaminated with dark thoughts Harry was unable to summon up the energy to stop the malady from taking over him completely. He couldn't think; he couldn't even sum up the contemplation to pick up his wand. The fear had sunken in too deep; he was as good as frozen. Then the screaming started. His mother's screams and pleas filled his head and ringed repeatedly painfully in his ears until her tortured voice was the only thing he could hear.

_But why is this happening?_ One thought managed to get through. _I got rid of the dementer._

He turned around just in time to see Malfoy quivering on the ground as two more dementers came racing towards them. The vile things hadn't noticed him yet so they were going for Malfoy. He couldn't let this happen!

He ran back, still not really thinking beforehand, scooping up two stones as he went. If he was sure of anything in his frozen state it was that these dementers were here for him and he wouldn't let anyone, not even Malfoy, ever get hurt on his accord again. If he could just draw the beasts away from Malfoy then the blonde would be safe.

He hurled the first one at the closest dementer and managed to strike the creature in the head. The dementers immediately stopped and he threw another, this one hitting the other dementer in the shoulder.

'Hey!' he yelled at the beasts, the dread in his heart digging deeper yet. He went on, screaming the first thing that came to mind as it was too hard to think right now. 'Come on, you stupid, sordid, pitiful, filthy freaks! It's me you're after, isn't it? So what are you waiting for? Come and get me!' The dementers glided at him without hesitation and this time he didn't ignore his instincts and he ran for his life. Or would 'his soul' be a better phrasing?

He went as fast as his numb legs would carry him. He raced back into the trees hoping to lose the dementers or at least get some distance between them and him.

He didn't get very far though. Never, ever turn your back on a dementer; it only makes you easy prey. He felt the dementer before he saw it. Its icy, dead hands grabbed him and all the breath in him left his lungs all at once. Before he realised what was happening, he was thrown through the air by the dementer. He cried out as he hit the hard ground, his leg snapping upon impact.

Everything was going dark and he knew it wasn't because it was almost nightfall. The last thing he saw was the two dementer drifting towards him mockingly, taking their time that he lay useless and defenceless at their feet, and the last thought he had was how he hoped Severus would forgive him for this because he was sure he'd never consciously see his father again.

Severus didn't stop until he came across the unconscious form of Draco on the ground by the lake. He ran over to him and Dumbledore soon followed. Draco was extremely pale and cold but Severus could feel a faint pulse on his neck. He tried in vain to awake the teen so as to find out where his son was as he was no where to be seen. Though alive, there was something wrong with the young Malfoy. He would need medical attention immediately but they had to find Harry first.

He had to stop himself from losing it. Panicking was not going to help Harry at all. He got up again and scanned their surroundings for any sign of movement but everything was unearthly still. He stared down at the ground in defeat, Harry could be anywhere by now.

But something on the ground a few metres away caught his attention. With hesitation he ran over to it, ignoring Dumbledore telling him to stay put, and picked it up. It was a discarded wand and he recognised it immediately; it was Harry's!

Why had he dropped his wand?

Severus didn't know but it made him uneasy.

And then a cry could be heard coming from the trees ahead of them. It was Harry and Severus knew straight away he was in trouble. He set off again at a run, once again discarding Dumbledore's appeal for him to stay and before the headmaster could stop him, he had disappeared into the trees.

He came to a small, dark clearing. At the other end was Harry but he was on the ground and unconscious. Hovering above him were two huge dementers; their cloaks whipping behind them and their breath rattling through the air. They were leaning over his mouth, which one of them had pried open with it's horrible, cold hands. Severus knew what they were going to do and he only had a few seconds to stop them.

Harry was about to receive the dementer's kiss; he was going to lose his soul to those monsters. He couldn't let this happen; he had to do something.

And then he saw it; Harry's soul! It was one of the most terrifying yet amazing sites he had ever beheld. It came out of Harry's mouth to hover silently above his face, waiting for the dementers to seize and claim it for their own. It couldn't have been any larger than a small marble but it shown a beautiful, golden light brighter than anything he had ever seen. It was so dazzling that Severus actually felt himself stop for a moment before he was able to remind himself what was happening. He had to stop the dementers before it was too late, his worst fear was taking place right in front of him; losing Harry.

'Expecto Patronum!' he shouted and his patronus burst out from his wand at the dementers who were too busy reaching greedily to Harry's soul and hadn't noticed him yet. The patronus hit the first in the back and sent it flying upwards and then turned and went after the other which fled into the trees with the patronus close on its tail.

He ran across the clearing and fell to his knees by Harry's side. Harry's soul still hadn't re-entered his body and remained floating over the boy's pale face. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could help Harry, if he so much as touched him his soul could wither away and his Harry would be lost forever; worse than dead. He hated this; hated being useless and unable to help his son.

Harry's face had become ashen and sallow, and Severus was sure that his whole, fragile body had turned ice cold. Such close contact to the dementers usual had this effect on the body. It also could slow a person's heartbeat, making them extremely vulnerable to the cold and could actually kill them. If something wasn't done soon Harry could die before his soul even re-entered his body.

Then Harry's soul slowly made its way back down again, still shining as brilliantly as before, and fell into Harry's mouth and disappeared. At once Harry's whole being seemed to come back to life. He gasped loudly and his emerald eyes sprang open to look up at him. For one moment he seemed alright but then circumstances caught up with him and Harry was suddenly in pain.

'Harry…' he began but didn't know how to finish; as if what he wanted to say could be translated properly into words. Instead he lifted the boy up gently onto his lap and held him in his arm, supporting him with his embrace.

Harry was colder than he would have imagined possible. The boy's skin as so pale he thought it might actually be starting to turn blue like his lips had already and he was shaking uncontrollably.

'S-Severus…' his son replied, looking up at him but in a way not really seeing him. His voice sound strained and broken in a way; like it belonged to someone who was gravely sick.

'It's alright, Harry; everything's going to be ok. I promise.'

'I…don't feel…s-so good,' Harry managed to cough out; smiling a goofy, crooked smile in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

Severus had to suppress a laugh. There was nothing funny about what had just happened, he had to remind himself. 'I'd be surprised if you didn't.'

A sound escaped from Harry's mouth that sounded a little like a laugh but it could have been a strangled cough too. Again almost immediately his smile was whipped off his face as more pain hit him, making his already frozen body stiffen and his hands clench tightly.

'Where does it hurt, Harry?' he asked him urgently.

Harry didn't seem to be able to hear him though. His eyes were fluttering sheepishly threatening to close again and his breathing was becoming shallower by the second.

'Harry, come on, you need to stay awake,' Severus tried to rouse him but at that moment Harry's eye's fell shut and the boy lost consciousness again. 'Harry,' he called again, shaking the boy slightly but to no avail. He was beyond his help now; he had to get Harry to Madam Pomfrey's care.

Severus heard a figure approaching through the trees behind him and he turned just in time to see Dumbledore break through the tree line with an insentient Draco layed out on a stretcher floating after him.

'Albus,' he called to him, 'I've found him.'

'Is he alright?' said the headmaster, running to his side.

'No,' Severus replied simply looking down at his son again and realising suddenly that there was blood covering the ground and staining his robes. It was all coming from Harry's lower left leg. Severus reached over to pull up the rim of the jeans but stopped when Harry gasped out in pain in his sleep. Instead he ripped open the rim of the jeans till it reached Harry's knee only to reveal more blood. Harry's leg was broken; the bone had struck through clean out of the flesh. Immediately Severus moved to heal it but Dumbledore stopped him.

'No, don't heal it,' he said, 'don't do anything. Just hold him.'

'Why?'

'I'm not sure…

'Then why…

'Severus, for once in your life please don't argue with me,' Dumbledore sighed, getting impatient.

'You're forgetting this is my son, Albus!' Severus told him angrily, 'his safety is my first priority. So don't expect me to take your unhelpful comments lightly. I want to know why you're asking me not to help my son.'

Dumbledore's face immediately softened. 'I'm sorry, Severus, forgive me.'

Severus decided to let it pass as the headmaster seemed sincere in his apology and just focus on his son. 'Harry was almost subjected to the Dementer's Kiss. His soul has re-entered his body and he's very cold but he's in pain and he's not breathing right. He shouldn't be having these symptoms; they're not normal.'

'Harry isn't a normal boy,' Dumbledore reminded.

'I don't understand,' he whispered.

'I think I may,' said Dumbledore, 'but I need Pomfrey to check him before I can be certain.'

Ron sat across the room from him, his arms tied securely to his sides in the chair and his facial features were set in a brutal frown. Remus could do nothing but stare back at the furious teenager sadly as he held the icepack Pomfrey had given him earlier, to hold on his bruised eye where Ron had hit him earlier. He was sure it would be a long time before the young Weasley would forgive him, if ever, but all of this was necessary to keeping the boy safe. That is what Dumbledore had asked his to do and he had to see it through no matter what.

Just when Remus thought the drawn out silence would never end the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open and Ron's little sister, Ginny, ran in; her long red hair dashing behind her and her face distraught until she caught site of Ron.

'Oh, Ron,' she sighed in relief, 'you're alright!' She stopped when she was a metre away from her older sibling and looked over at him sharply. 'Why is my brother tied up?'

'To prevent him from running off and doing something he'll regret,' Remus said, deciding to be straight forward with this teenager. She was a smart girl and he knew he'd be wasting his time trying to lie to her.

To his relief and utter surprise, she didn't argue with him over the issue and just shrugged and left it at this. Ron shot his sister a deathly glare; he couldn't talk since Remus had cast a silencing charm on him to silence his mad ranting.

'Where's Harry?' she asked him and Remus groaned mentally. She missed nothing, that girl!

'Um,' he stuttered, not sure how to tell her that Harry, along with Albus and Severus, was still outside probably in mortal danger. But then he heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open again and he felt relieved that he had a distraction to save him from answering Ms Weasley's question. His relief however immediately vanished when Severus rushed inside, with a pale and bleeding Harry in his arms. One would have thought he was dead but Remus, with his acute hearing, knew for a fact that he wasn't; not yet at least.

'Severus,' he gasped, moving to helping him carry the boy but the other man shrugged him off.

'No,' he said forcibly but not unkindly, 'don't touch him. He's not well.'

Severus hurried over to the nearest bed, Albus coming in with Draco shortly after, and lay his son down gently. As soon as he set him down properly the boy started to convulse violently in his sleep, choking on blood that came out of his mouth and stood out in contrast to his white skin.

'Oh Harry,' he groaned, resting his hand on his son's head again to find it as cold as it had been down by the lake; probably colder, 'get Pomfrey, quickly.'

Too confused and stunned to say anything, Ginny went to get the nurse. Meanwhile Ron was rocking back and forth frantically in this chair trying to untangle himself from his strong binds. 'Remus, could you please let young Mr Weasley go,' said the headmaster after his transferred Draco from the stretcher to the bed. 'I don't think there's much chance of him running off now that Harry's here.'

Almost reluctantly Remus lifted the spells and the ropes vanished immediately.

'Harry!' the red-head jumped out of the chair, his voice also restored. He ran to Harry's other side, opposite Severus, but Remus and Dumbledore kept their distance. 'What happened?'

'Madam Pomfrey will have a look at him and Mr Malfoy shortly,' the headmaster tried to assure him but to no avail.

'This is all your fault!' Ron suddenly lashed out at the man opposite him. 'I saw how upset he was; you hurt him!'

To everyone's surprise the potions master made no retort and in fact didn't reply to Ron's stark accusations at all. He seemed only to be able to spare thought for his son who lay bleeding and retching on the bed in front of them.

Ginny returned a moment later with Madam Pomfrey hot on her tail. The nurse examined the two adolescents frantically, feeling their pulses, checking their temperature and waving wand expertly over them while the rest of them waited anxiously for her verdict.

'I don't know what's wrong,' she said after lowering her wand helplessly.

'What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?' Severus said angrily.

'I'm sorry, Severus,' she said, looking frantically over the two boys again. 'I've never seen anything like this. They should be fine, a little shaken up, yes; but not coughing up blood and dying-

'Dying? What do you mean 'dying'?' Severus could feel dread and a terrible chill seize his heart.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at his son's faces gloomily. 'They have both been spiritual damaged; their souls beaten and wounded. I have no knowledge of the inner-self and the soul, this goes beyond my training and expertise. I'm afraid there's not much I can do, I can't try anything without risking making their conditions worse.'

'Can you tell us if they'll be alright?' asked Dumbledore when everyone else failed to speak.

Pomfrey hesitated before speaking. 'Draco is less injured but he hit his head quite hard and he's gone into shock. He will quickly sink into a coma if he doesn't wake up soon.' She paused a while, glancing at Severus sadly, speaking more directly at him then the others 'Harry's condition is much worse. He's lost a lot of blood, but I can't heal his wound in case it harms him further. I have presumed he was almost subjected to the dementer's kiss; it has rarely ever happened in history that a victim survives the kiss after their soul leaves their body and Harry shouldn't have survived; it's a miracle he's still alive. All I know is when the soul leaves the body, it doesn't assume it will be returning and when it does everything becomes…unbalanced, I think would be a word for it, almost lost in a way. The soul will try to right itself but that's usually easier said than done, the body may hurt itself causing internal bleeding or other problems. The soul needs to stabilise itself again and sometimes this is impossible to accomplish; it all depends on the person and the circumstances applied.'

Severus wasn't completely sure he understood everything she'd said but if anything, he was sure of one thing, and that was that Madam Pomfrey thought his son as going to die.

'Yeh but, do you think he'll be ok?' asked Ron, his face pallid and grim like the other's.

Pomfrey gave his son one last long, calculating look before speaking in little more then a whisper, 'I'm so sorry but…but I don't think he'll survive the night.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Light**

Nothing, no word in existence, could describe how Severus was feeling. The sheer magnitude of the emotions that were coursing through him were so intense they were indescribable, but if he had to settle for one word he'd have to say it would be despair; completely and utter _despair_. This was what he felt as he silently watched his son's chest slowly rise up and then down, and then up again as his lungs were forced to function. It was currently just past three in the morning. Two hours ago, Harry had stopped breathing but in a desperate attempt to keep him alive Pomfrey had immediately put him on life support. Severus hated seeing his son like this, with a drip in his arm and tubes stuffed down his throat; it made him seem even frailer, even more vulnerable.

Of course, he had immediately been relieved when Harry's heart had restarted beating, until Pomfrey had informed him that there was a seventy per cent chance that Harry would never wake again…Severus knew, as Harry's father and guardian, he was the one facing the choice of whether to keep Harry alive but in his comatose state for years, possibly decades to come, or to put Harry out of his pain and misery and tell Pomfrey to turn the life support off and let Harry…

He couldn't even say it. How could he, how could anyone possible make this decision; to either let their child suffer, possibly for the rest of their lives or to make the order to just let them die. He didn't even think he knew Harry well enough to know what he would want if he could have a say in what happened.

He was alone with Harry now, besides Draco, who had also slipped into a coma but whose case was no where as serious as Harry's. Lupin had left an hour before midnight when Dumbledore had insisted he rest, taking the two Weasleys with him back to Gryffindor Tower. The headmaster himself had also left shortly after Harry had gone on the life support to tell Lupin and also to contact Black, as he was Harry's godfather. Despite that Severus didn't want that bastard anywhere near his son ever again, especially after how he'd treated Harry yesterday. The headmaster had said he would return as soon as possible but secretly Severus just wanted to be left alone with his son. He wanted everyone else to leave him alone. They didn't understand, and how could they? It wasn't their son lying unconscious and comatose in the Hospital Wing, possibly on his death bed.

An alarming shrilling tone suddenly roused him from his grief. For one second he had thought it was Harry's monitor again that had stopped beeping to show his heart rate, but instead he realised, it was _Draco's_!Before he could even react Pomfrey ran in, her wand flying around her madly. Severus was in so much shock all he could do was watch as Pomfrey tried everything to save his godson and failed. Just when the frantic nurse looked like she had given up all hope the strangest and most unexpected thing happened. Harry awoke, or he appeared to awake; it all happened so fast Severus wasn't a hundred per cent sure what happened. His eyes shot open, staring upward and blazing emerald light. At the same time his arm reached out aimlessly and grabbed Draco's arm which had lain limp over the edge of the bed. Then a wave of magic, almost like a bolt of electricity, passed from Harry through into Draco. There was a blinding green flash and when it was gone Draco was upright in his bed, gasping and perspiring, and Harry was insentient once more, just as he had been only a couple of seconds ago.

Dumbledore ran in a moment later, staring around him wildly. 'What happened?' he said, looking between the now awake, stressed teenager and the two evidently shocked professors. 'I saw a green light when I was at the end of the corridor.'

'I have no idea,' gasped Pomfrey, breaking into a sob. 'I don't know what's going on.'

The headmaster placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'It's alright Madam Pomfrey; you're doing a great job. Do you think you could fix up young Mr Malfoy now?'

She sniffled loudly before attempting a feeble smile. 'Yes, of course.' She moved forward to cure Draco, who was fidgeting restlessly of his injuries while Dumbledore went over to Severus, who was gently holding one of Harry's hands and looking on the verge of tears.

'Severus?'

The younger man just shook his head pitifully, his eyes never leaving his son.

'Severus, what happened?'

'I don't know,' he whispered, 'Draco had stopped breathing, nothing Madam Pomfrey tried would help. Then, I'm not sure, Harry woke up, I think, and grabbed Draco's arm. His eyes were glowing again-

'Excuse me?' Dumbledore interrupted him suddenly. 'Did you say Harry's eyes were _glowing_?'

'Bright emerald green,' Severus confirmed, looking at the headmaster now, confused 'that light you just saw.'

'You said this has happened before?'

'Yes, yesterday when I went to get Harry to bring him to your office. He and Draco had a fight while I was gone.'

'Tell me what happened,' the headmaster demanded.

Severus looked at him bewildered for a moment before continuing. 'Draco was on the ceiling when I got there, Harry had jinxed him. Nothing I tried would get him down. Harry had locked himself in his room; again I couldn't open the door. When I finally managed to get him to let me in his eyes were glowing, he was really distressed. Once he calmed down everything went back to normal. I thought it was just a side effect to his connection with the Dark Lord.'

'Anything else happen?' asked Dumbledore, looking very grim.

'No…except I remember him telling me he hadn't had his wand when he'd jinxed Draco; he said that it just happened but he didn't know how…Albus, I don't understand how this is important?'

'It's very important, Severus,' the headmaster whispered, his face etched with worry, 'I can't believe I didn't recognise it sooner.'

'Recognise what exactly-

'I must speak with Mr Malfoy, get more information,' the headmaster turned to Pomfrey, 'is young Malfoy well enough?'

'He seems fine to me,' sighed Pomfrey, looking more confused than ever, 'little shaken of course and a bit in shock but he'll alright by tomorrow.'

'That is good to hear,' said Dumbledore, 'may I speak to him alone, Madam Pomfrey?'

The nurse left the wing immediately and retreated to her office.

Severus could have yelled at her for being so weak when his son needed her but deep down he knew she was doing the best she could, being under so much pressure and that Harry wouldn't have lasted this long if not for her.

'Mr Malfoy,' Dumbledore addressed the teenager, sitting between his and the still comatose Harry's bed, 'how are you feeling?'

Draco was still shaking somewhat, paler than ever, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat; and when he spoke his voice was also shaking and broken. 'I-I'm alright, I guess.' He didn't seem to have much energy to elaborate. He couldn't look either of the others in the eye, staring fixedly at the white sheets.

'Can you tell us what happened at the Black Lake?' the headmaster went on.

'He…I…umm…the…I-I don't want…I really don't want to talk about it,' Draco was stuttered.

'It's important, Draco, that you tell us anything you can, to help us figure out what happened yesterday,' Dumbledore persisted.

Draco looked at the old man but not really looked at him, just like how Harry had looked at Severus back at the lake yesterday. His mind was somewhere else, lost between the real world and the sub-consciousness. But Severus knew he had to get through to him, show him what was at stake. He had to…he was desperate…

'Draco,' he whispered softly, trying to compose himself as his godson looked over to him, 'I don't know how or why this is happening, but you have to tell the headmaster what has happened. You of all people will know better than anyone.'

Draco looked into his godfather's pleading eyes and was shocked to find them filling with unshed tears of sorrow and grief. He had never, in his whole life, seen his godfather this way and it tore him to the innermost core.

'My son is dying,' at this point the tears that had been residing in Severus' eye finally fell but Severus didn't seem to notice for he continued, 'and if he does not die then he will surely never wake. At the very least…I need to know _why_, I must know why this is happening; why I will never get the chance to tell my son I-'

Then Severus couldn't go on, it all became too much. He turned away from Draco and back to the unconscious Harry, grasping his cold hand once more. Draco could see him shaking and it broke his heart to see his godfather this way; the man, despite everything that had happened, he cared about more than anyone. He couldn't let this go on; he had to try to relieve Severus' suffering.

'He saved me,' Draco told him, trying his best not to sound weak and stutter, 'he arrived just in time; he chased the dementer away and when more of them came he lured them away from me and made them chase him instead. I don't know how he found me.'

'Do you remember what happened after that?'

'No, I passed out after he fled into the trees,' he said, his face scrunched up in concentration trying to retain as much as he could.

'Do you recall anything else?' asked Dumbledore. 'We found his wand on the ground not far from where we found you?'

'He…I think he dropped it! When I looked up again I saw him throwing rocks at the dementers, but I couldn't see his wand anywhere. It was strange.'

'Yes, that it strange indeed…' the headmaster muttered more to himself than the others, 'is there anything else Draco?'

'No,' Draco replied at once, 'wait…yes! After I passed out everything went dark, but I was aware of it happening, you know? Like I was in this large, dark room and there was no way out. And it wasn't a dream! There was a cold breeze in there and I could feel it…as clearly as I can feel these sheets right now. It was real, like this other world…'

'Are you certain, Mr Malfoy?' said Dumbledore uncertainly.

'Yes, I know it was real,' Draco persisted, 'I know it!'

'How?'

'When I was in the room…I could hear Harry's voice in my head. And I know it was real because…this going to sound so weird…because…I can still hear him.'

Silence.

'Will you tell me what's going on NOW?' Ginny asked her brother for the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours. They were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Neither of them had slept the night before. How could they? Especially after overhearing Dumbledore tell Lupin that Harry was in a coma and could never wake up again.

'Not now, Gin,' Ron sighed.

'Ron,' said Ginny, she waited for him for her brother to look her in the eye, 'I'm going to ask you nicely one more time, if you still decide you want to leave me in the dark then I will have no choice but to hex you into obliteration!'

'Gin-

'No, don't you 'Gin' me!' she shouted suddenly jumping out of her chair to better yell at him, 'Harry turns up at the house all bloody and dying with no explanation, then he mysteriously disappears during the night again with no explanation, you and everyone else were in danger of losing your lives yesterday, Harry and Malfoy were attacked and now Harry is lying in the Hospital Wing in a coma! You have to tell me what's happening!'

Ron could only look up at his sister hopelessly. 'Tell her,' came a voice behind them. It was Professor Lupin. 'She'll find out sooner or later.'

'I promised I wouldn't,' Ron began.

'Oh, shut up Ron!' Ginny yelled at him, finally succumbing to tears of frustration and grief. 'Please! I don't understand! Why can't any of you explain to me what's going on? Why Mum and Dad are so worried! And why Sirius is so angry at Harry! Or why Snape…' She suddenly stopped short; and Ron saw a strange look cross her face.

Ginny's mind was in a frenzy. Suddenly all the strange and confusing events over the last few days all seemed to make sense.

Her dad back home talking to Sirius_…I don't think we can tell you, besides I think Harry would prefer you heard it from him anyway…_Ron's reluctance to tell her_…You wouldn't believe me if I told you_…Harry's new facade… _It's just, you seem familiar_…Sirius and Snape's fight in Dumbledore's office_…But if you're so certain you've got everything under control then maybe I should just leave…_That look on Snape's face when Madam Pomfrey told them Harry was going to die…

'Oh, Merlin!' she gasped as sudden realisation hit her.

'Can you still hear him?'

Draco looked over to his godfather; still facing away from him, looking at his dying son but Draco knew it was him who had spoken. Dumbledore had left a while ago to talk to the werewolf and Pomfrey was in her office.

'He's getting quieter,' he whispered, wanting to help but not wanting to cause the man anymore pain.

He watched Severus take in a long, shaky breath before asking 'What's he saying?'

Draco took a moment to concentrate on the voice in his mind; too consistent to be his own thoughts and much more annoying than any conscience he'd ever had. It was like having Potter storm around inside his head, trying to make the largest amount of noise possible. He had been yelling and screaming before, going crazy as he rammed at the walls of the dark room Draco himself had been in before, demanding to be let out.

He was much quieter now, only ever crying out in random desperate remarks every so often in between his despairing sobs and pitiful mumbling. He was weakening.

Draco had been ignoring the other boy's cries before now; the constant pleas and screaming were disturbing him. Had it not been for his voice inside his head Draco would have thought the boy in the bed next to him was just sleeping, he looked almost peaceful lying there; but he knew that somewhere deep inside…in that dark room…that Potter was in a lot of trouble and a lot of pain.

'It's kind of hard to make out,' Draco concentrated, 'a lot of it's random mumbling and stuff…umm...before he was yelling…like…'it's dark' and 'let me out'…stuff like that.'

'How?' his godfather moaned tiredly, 'How is it you can hear him?'

'I don't know…' Draco sighed, 'I think you should talk to him.'

Severus turned to stare at his godson, wondering quietly if the boy had finally gone mad. 'Why?'

Draco shrugged. 'Might help, you know,' he replied hesitantly, 'you…you really care about him, don't you?'

Severus turned back to his son on the bed behind him. 'It's only been three days; three days we've spent together…as a family, if you could call us that. And already…I've found myself quite attached to him.'

'Then tell him that,' said Draco.

'What?'

'Let him know you're here for him.'

'How?'

'Just talk to him,' Draco replied simply, 'it will help him find his way back to you.'

'You know, you don't just have your mother's eyes,' Severus whispered to Harry later that night. Everyone else was asleep upstairs; Pomfrey was in her office preparing a note to send to St. Mungo's, asking for advice from the healers there on how to help his son. Letting out a long sigh he squeezed Harry's hand tighter and continued. 'You have her nose…you have her chin…and her lips…you have her ears too…your skin is toned like hers was…and that auburn in your hair is just like hers used to be …and you have her hands; her seeker hands…she was a seeker at school too, you know, almost as good as you are…I played too…you have her laugh…you scrunch your nose up when you're irritated, just like she did…you even have her smile…'

Again, he sighed. He was so tired, and weary. He hadn't slept the previous night and it didn't look like he was going to get any sleep tonight either. But he didn't dare leave Harry's side. The headmaster had insisted earlier that he get some rest but just the thought of leaving Harry alone made him sick with worry.

'There was so much I wanted to tell you about her…what she liked…how she lived…the first time I met her…and how much she adored you…because she loved you Harry; so very, very much…you were her world…she loved you more than anything, she did…I know if she was here she would be so proud of you…'

He was so absorbed in talking to the still form of his son he didn't realise Madam Pomfrey re-enter the hospital wing only to stop in the doorway to watch him.

'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this while I still could…I'm so sorry about everything…I've been so alone; for far too long…I think I'd forgotten…what it was like to have someone…I grew cold; and angry…but finding you, learning you were mine…was the best thing that has ever happened to me…I know that we haven't really known each other very long; only four days really…and I understand that you may not feel the same way…but I don't care…I don't care w-what anyone else thinks because they don't matter…y-you've become s-so important to me…please; please d-don't leave m-me...'

It was all too much. Was he really, truly going to lose his Harry? Drained, he rested his head on the edge of Harry's bed; and was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Truth**

By Saige C.P

For all my VERY patient reviewers...

'Severus,' said a weak whisper from somewhere, somewhere far away, and suddenly the cool hand in his own squeezed back and Severus was wide awake. His head shot up. His heart faltered.

Harry was awake.

Awake and sitting up in the hospital bed, looking at him through dog-tired eyes with those amazing emerald orbs. Severus had thought he'd never see them again.

He glanced sideways at the window where rays of yellow sunshine poured into the Hospital Wing. He must have fallen asleep.

'Harry!' he shouted suddenly! He jumped out of his chair, and before he knew it Harry was being engulfed in a hug from his father. All Harry could do was laugh and return the gesture feebly; he was so happy to see Severus. The man was squeezing him so hard it was almost painful, but he honestly couldn't care less.

Severus pulled away a fraction to look directly at Harry more closely. 'How are you feeling?'

Harry attempted a shrug; failed but still managed to smile. 'Alright, I guess…you ok?'

Severus laughed. "You were the one attacked by dementers and YOU'RE asking ME if I'm ok?'

Harry didn't answer for a moment; he seemed to be pondering whether that had been a trick question or not. 'Um…yeh?' he laughed.

'That is so like you,' said Severus, sitting on the bed beside Harry and engulfing him in another hug.

'Severus…is something wrong?' came Harry's muffled voice from his shoulder.

Severus looked at him again. 'No, why?'

'No reason,' Harry laughed, 'it's just…you're acting…different.'

'I'm...it's just...I'm just so glad you're alright,' Severus said, 'are you sure you're fine?' Harry's eyebrows travelled up into his hairline. Severus Snape was stuttering!

'Yeh, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up just a moment ago. She's just gone to tell Professor Dumbledore and the others that I'm awake,' Harry said. 'I didn't want to disturb you; you looked so tired. Madam Pomfrey said you've been here since the day before. But she healed my leg and gave me some stuff to numb my aches and pains. I'm feeling quite anaesthetized at the moment…but I had the worst headache when I woke up though.'

'When did you wake up?'

'Bout an hour ago,' Harry sighed, 'Malfoy's still asleep.' Harry nodded to a bed surrounded by curtains a little way off to the right.

Harry paused for a moment. 'I heard your voice; last night,' he whispered slowly; staring deep into his father's eyes, 'I was lost; and everything was dark…and cold. I couldn't find my way out.'

Severus had no answer.

'But then you started talking to me…about Mum,' Harry continued, 'and, I don't know, the darkness went away.'

Harry stared shyly down at their entwined hands. 'I'm sorry I ran off earlier; out of Professor Dumbledore's office,' he said, 'I was…upset.'

'I'm the one who should be apologising, Harry; this is all my fault.' He let go of Harry's hand, resting it sadly on the hospital bed. 'I knew I shouldn't have fought with your godfather, I promised you I'd always be there for you...and I let you down,' he went on, too ashamed to look Harry in the eye anymore, 'I won't blame you if you hate me.'

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He took Severus' hand back in his own, waiting till he looked up at him again and into his eyes so he could see the truth in his words. 'Don't ever think that,' he whispered, and Severus was held by that emerald gaze, 'do you hear me? Don't ever think that I hate you; because I don't! And I don't care about what happened with Sirius…not anymore anyway; right now all I care about is that everyone's alright.'

'Your godfather is right,' Severus murmured, looking at the bed sheets again, 'I don't deserve a son like you; you're too good…and far too forgiving.'

'Everything's ok now. Nothing else matters.'

There was a silence.

'I've only just found you…' Harry whispered and a lone tear escaped his eye to fall down his cheek, 'I thought I was never going to see you again.'

'Harry,' Severus sighed, pulling Harry into another hug which the boy returned gratefully, 'I was scared too.

'You must have known I wouldn't give up,' Harry whispered into his shoulder so that only he could hear him, 'I'll never give up on you.'

'I know, Harry,' Severus said.

Harry looked up at him again; those beautiful eyes pleading. 'Please, promise me you'll never let anything, anything ever take me away. Never let me go.'

'I promise,' said Severus, wiping the tear from Harry's cheek, 'no one's ever taking you away from me.'

Harry smiled, his eyes drooping as he grew tired once more. 'Good.' And he was unconscious once more on Severus' shoulder.

'Sleep, my son,' Severus whispered to him, stroking his hair lovingly. 'Sleep…' And he too drifted back into unconsciousness.

Albus Dumbledore was on his way to the Hospital Wing after just seeing Arthur and Molly Weasley to Gryffindor Tower upon their arrival from the Hogwarts Express. While Mr Weasley had made a very good attempt of maintaining calm Mrs Weasley had been a right mess, caught between worry and utter outrage at her two youngest children. Professor Dumbledore had of course implored with the couple to not be so harsh on Ginevra and Ronald Weasley as they had only, after all, been doing what they thought was best. But, of course, he could not tell the couple how to raise their children so he had said no more on the issue, besides; he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He entered the ward, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible, only to be bombarded by Madam Pomfrey before he could take another step towards Harry's bed. 'Oh, Albus, you got my message then that Potter had awakened?' the nurse said.

'Yes, thank you, Poppy, I did,' he replied moving around her to Harry's bedside and was met by a most peculiar site; Severus on the bed with Harry, holding the boy closely in his arms as they lay asleep together on the stiff recliner, looking more at peace than he had ever seen them before.

'Shall I wake him, headmaster?' Pomfrey said.

'Let them sleep,' Dumbledore said, and he smiled. 'Harry is well looked after. How is Mr Malfoy?'

'Still asleep, with enough rest Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter should be on their way to a speedy recovery.'

When Harry awoke later that day it was to the sound of music. An eerie, beautiful noise resonating through the hospital wing and filling him up inside; filling him with joy and hope. And when he opened his eyes the sun was setting beyond the horizon, through the open window upon which perched Fawkes the phoenix, high and proud, singing his sensuous song.

'Hey, Fawkes,' he croaked out, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Beside his bed Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair, arms crossed, head slouched drowsily on his shoulder. His tired lids quivered slowly open, his dark eyes slowly focused. Then he saw Harry, and he smiled. That smile was so alien on him, yet becoming less unusual with every day.

Harry smiled too.

With one mighty stretch Severus stood out of his chair, cracking several bones in his back, looking more tired and yet more at ease than Harry could ever remember seeing him. 'Hello, Harry,' he sighed.

'Still here I see,' Harry joked. Severus shot him a look but otherwise shrugged it off.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, his hand reached out and gently stroked back Harry's jet black fringe. His eyes skimmed over the ashen skin, the sleepy eyes, and the lightning scar. He was looking a little better. The shadows under his eyes had receded somewhat and a little colour was springing in his shallow cheeks.

Harry sighed. 'Mellow.'

For some reason, Severus smiled again. 'Need anything?'

'No,' Harry said simply, 'I'm fine.' Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly. 'Really!' he persisted. He knew his father doubted him.

'Are you sure?'

Harry laughed, his eyes alight, a little more colour filled his cheeks. 'Yes!'

'Because you know it's not a problem-'

'Can I see that paper?' Harry piped up suddenly, pointing to the Daily Prophet on the bedside table. Sighing, Severus gave up and gave Harry the paper, then sat back down in his chair while his son opened to a random page and began reading.

But Severus gave it one last try. 'Harry-'

'Dad!' Harry exclaimed, looking up from the paper, shaking his head incredulously, grinning from ear to ear. 'Please, thank you, but I'm really ok.'

Severus was silent. Quite frankly, he was dumbstruck. Speech had deserted him. He found himself unable to move. He stared at Harry as if he had never seen him before. Thinking he had made his point, Harry, still grinning, went back to his article.

But a short while later he glanced up from the Prophet again and found Severus still looking at him with that comical look plastered on his feature, like he'd been struck by lightning.

'What?' Harry smiled, 'What is it?'

No answer. Odd. Curious, Harry lent over slightly towards the man, searching his face, trying to read him. When he remained ignorant, away in some far off universe, Harry hesitantly waved a hand in front of the man's face.

But still no response. What the f-

'Hellooo?' He waved both his hands in front of him. That didn't work.

Getting annoyed, Harry snapped his fingers an inch from his face. 'Oi!' The man finally appeared to snap out of it.

Harry was bewildered as to what had just happened. Had his father finally lost it? 'Are you ok?'

'You-you called me 'Dad',' Severus managed to choke out.

Silence.

'Yeah,' Harry whispered, seeming unsure of himself. Then slowly, his lips stretched into a hearty grin and he giggled, as if he and Severus had just shared a private joke. 'Yeah, I guess I did.'

Suddenly, 'Harry!' Ron dashed into the Hospital Wing, the doors to the infirmary swinging widely on their hinges. Lupin came in not far behind him. 'Harry!' Ron bellowed again, and Harry was engulfed in a hug, his vision momentarily obscured by a mop of scrappy red hair. 'You're awake! Oh, for the love of Merlin's saggy left-'

'You watch your language, young man!'

Harry peered over the mop of ginger and saw Mrs Weasley, and Mrs Weasley enter through the doors as well, 'Ha ha,' he laughed, and then coughed, 'Ron, I can't breathe!'

'Oh, sorry!' Ron pulled away. Harry saw him glance awkwardly over at Severus, and look away when his father got up from his seat to greet Lupin and the rest of the Weasleys. Except, Harry noticed, there was no Ginny. But where was she?

'Harry!'

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry greeted Ron's mother, setting thoughts of Ginny aside, sitting up straighter in his hospital bed to embrace Mrs Weasley clumsily as she hugged him.

'Oh, don't strain yourself, Harry,' she protested airily, setting him back down, setting to fluffing his pillows, fussing over him while he was powerless to stop her.

'Harry,' Mr Weasley shook his hand, 'how are you feeling?'

'Great, thank you, Mr Weasley,' Harry said.

'That's the spirit,' Mr Weasley beamed at him, and then turned to his father, 'Severus.'

'Arthur,' Severus acknowledged. He shook Mr Weasley's hand. Mr Weasley looked surprised when he did but smiled happily all the same.

'We brought you these, Harry,' Mrs Weasley said, placing a colossal bouquet of lanky flowers that looked like they'd been picked from her garden on the bedside table, and then plonked a small, lumpy parcel in Harry's lap, 'and with all that's happened, we didn't get a chance to give you your birthday present.'

'Wow, thank you, Mrs Weasley!' Harry gasped, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

'Oh, it's nothing, dear!' She smiled boomingly as Harry fumbled with the string of the parcel. She noticed his father talking to Arthur, 'Severus!' and embraced him as she had embraced Harry. Severus stood there, arms stiff as boards at his sides with a look nothing short of shock plastered on his face. He caught Harry's eye pleadingly, begging him to save him. Harry and Mr Weasley laughed.

'Be careful with these,' Ron told Harry, poking one of the flowers lightly 'they're infested with Doxys.'

'Don't be absurd, Ronald!' Mrs Weasley scolded him. 'There isn't any Doxy-'

'Wow!' Harry piped up overdramatically, saving Ron from his mother's wrath. He was clutching a green sweater in his hands. 'Thank you so much! It's wonderful!'

Mrs Weasley, now successfully sidetracked, blushed dismissively. 'Oh, it's nothing, dear; I'm so happy you like it.'

Harry caught Ron's eye over Mrs Weasley's as she leaned over to hug him again and he could of swore he saw Ron mouth him a silent 'thank you' while everyone else wasn't looking.

The Weasley clan and Lupin had turned in for the night, his father had offered to escort them Gryffindor Tower and Dumbledore had returned soon after to find Harry smiling contently in his bed, wearing a new green sweater.

'Harry,' the headmaster greeted him.

'Professor.'

'It is good to see you, my boy,' he said, settling himself down beside Harry's bed.

The boy managed a shaky smile. 'I've caused a bit of a fiasco, haven't I?'

Dumbledore gave him a look. 'None of this is your fault, Harry.'

Harry looked confused. 'But...but those dementers were here because of me, weren't they?'

'We cannot be certain of anything, Harry,' the headmaster sighed heavily, 'but yes, I would imagine they were here for you.'

'But who sent them?' Harry implored him. He needed answers. 'Voldemort?'

'Again, we can't know for sure, Harry,' Dumbledore said, 'although Voldemort is more than a probability. Now that he has risen to power again, he will be re-recruiting his forces to regain control, the dementers among them.'

Harry had no reply. Why was it so hard for Dumbledore to give him a straight answer?

The headmaster must have sensed his confusion. 'So, yes, we can say that it is probable that those dementers were here the other night on Voldemort's orders.' Harry mentally shook his head but he let it drop. This was all too confusing enough already. 'And we can say that it was certainly not your fault.'

Harry began to protest. 'But if I hadn't run off-'

'Mr Malfoy would be in a far worse condition than he is now.' The headmaster smiled.

This time Harry really did shake his head. He was exasperated. Why did the headmaster keep insisting that none of this was Harry's fault when it obviously was? Everything happened because of him!

'It was not your fault,' the old man persisted, 'the fault rests on those, whoever it may be, who sent those dementers, on those who drove you, your father and Sirius, to running away and on myself for letting you.'

There was silence as the headmaster watched Harry ponder over what he had said. But this didn't last long as he could see Harry had more questions for him; questions that he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to answer.

'Professor, why do my father and Sirius hate each other so?'

He frowned. 'I do not believe they hate each other, Harry,' he said uncertainly, 'not truly.'

Well, now Harry was even more confused than before! ;kdxsn'What do you mean?' he exclaimed. 'You saw them back in your office, they can't stand each other! They looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out!'

'Harry-'

'I know Sirius was really upset that I wasn't James' son,' Harry went on, feeling slightly hysterical, 'but, how could it be just that?'

'Harry-'

'He was only angry when he found out that my father was Severus! I mean, I know Severus and James hated each other too, but-'

'Harry, listen to me,' Dumbledore repeated himself, more insistently, and something about the way he had spoken made Harry finally stop. 'James didn't hate your father.'

What? What was Dumbledore saying? How could he even think that? 'But...' He didn't know what to say.

'How could he love and treasure you as he did when he was alive, and yet resent your real father coincidently?' Dumbledore asked him. 'And James loved you, Harry.' He glimpsed tears beginning in those emerald eyes. 'He loved you as any father would love his son.'

Harry was still lost for words. This was all so confusing.

'But then, it still doesn't make sense!' he exclaimed, wiping around his eyes stubbornly. 'Why do Severus and Sirius resent each other as they do?

The headmaster seemed to think this over some before he answered; like he didn't want to say anything to upset Harry or distress him in anyway. Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was something else important people were keeping from him...

'Alternatively Harry, I would have advised that you wait for your father to tell you in his own time,' he spoke carefully, choosing every word before he said it, 'but given what has happened in the last forty-eight hours, I think you may have the right to know.'

Harry's brow cringed in worry. 'What is it?'

The headmaster heaved a heavy sigh. 'It is not my place to tell you, Harry,' he murmured, suddenly sadly, 'but you should bring up the subject with your father. You do have the right-'

'Albus...'

Severus had re-entered the hospital wing, and the other two halted their conversation immediately. 'I've seen the Weasleys and Lupin off to Gryffindor Tower,' he addressed the headmaster.

Dumbledore's lit up in acknowledgement. 'Thank you, Severus,' he said, rising from his chair.

Severus eyed his old friend suspiciously. What had he and Harry been discussing? Why was the man avoiding his eye? 'Albus, are we going to discuss-'

'Oh, not now Severus, it is getting late,' Dumbledore dismissed himself, heading for the double doors, 'stay with your son for now and we will all talk in the morning, if it is to your pleasure.'

'Of course, Albus,' Severus relented.

Harry noted that his father seemed a little disappointed about something, but he couldn't be sure what.

'Good evening to you, Harry,' Dumbledore called back over his shoulder.

'Good evening, Professor.' Harry turned back to his father as he sat in the seat the headmaster had just occupied. He still had that frown he always had whenever he was worrying over something. 'You ok, Dad?'

'Just trying to get some answers, Harry,' Severus sighed wearily.

'Contrary to popular belief, I don't think the headmaster has the answer to everything,' Harry joked.

'Hmm,' Severus fought back a smile. There were more pressing matters to attend to. 'So, what was all that about?'

'What was what about?'

'What were you and Dumbledore talking about?'

'About the other day,' Harry said, 'in his office.'

This father sobered again. 'I see,' he muttered, his eyes sad while the events of that day came back to him in a nightmarish haze. He had been trying not to think of what had happened down by the lake, when Harry had come so close to losing his soul...But so overcome with silent guilt was he that he knew the events of the last few nights would continue to haunt him for some time still, if not forever...

Harry saw the turmoil in his father's dark eyes and he decided he couldn't wait till later. Despite everything, even if this backfired on him, even if it hurt the man to disclose this supposed secret to him; he had to know!

'Dad?' He waited for Severus to meet his eye. 'Would you tell me why you and Sirius hate each other so much?'

So many emotions passed over his father's features: surprise, resentment, fear, even sadness, but finally there was only resignation, as if he had reconciled himself to the outright truth. Harry braced himself, holding his father gaze, preparing himself for...well, he wasn't sure what...

'Harry,' Severus whispered, and Harry almost had to strain himself to hear what he was saying, 'your godfather, Sirius, is my brother.'

Shock.

'...What?'


End file.
